Know your Stars Inuyasha style
by Gin's lil kitsune
Summary: Hello there. Welcome to Know your Stars Inuyasha style. Here we have fun making fun of the many characters from the anime. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. please R&R. No flaming please.
1. Chapter 1 Jakotsu

Know your stars-Inuyasha style

Hey guys,here is my new fanfic.I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.Well R&R.And so we begin.Oh and (whatever)that is the action,kay?Okay,begin.

Chapter 1-Jakotsu

Nikki-Hello,and welcome to know your stars.Im Nikki and Im here with my friend Val.Say 'Hi' Val.

Val-Hi,and I'll introduce our first guest.Please welcome...Jokotsu...Jakotsu,get your ass out here...NOW!

Jakotsu-No.

Nikki-_Chibi army_,someone needs your attention.

Jakotsu-Okay,okay.I'll come out(comes out on stage).

Val-Jakotsu,he's not gay.He's staight as a stick.

Jakotsu-No Im not,I love Inuyasha.

Nikki-What?Inuyasha's mine,asshole!

Jakotsu-Prove it.

Nikki-Inuyasha'a backstage.Inuyasha,tell him you're mine.

Inuyasha-She's right.

Jakotsu-Damn.

Val-Jakotsu,he's involved in incest issues.

Jakotsu-Wha-how did you know?Wait,I don't have any siblings.

Nikki-Then why do you call Bankotsu 'Big brother'?

Jakotsu-That's none of your business.

Val-Then get out of here,you're no fun!

Nikki-Our next guest will be none other than Renkotsu.

Val-Really,is he the fire user,that looks like a priest?

Nikki-Yep!You ready to _play _with him,and the 'play' part is not what you're thinking,you bunch of perverts!

Val-Yeah,perverts!

Nikki + Val-Please R&R.No flaming is allowed


	2. Chapter 2 Renkotsu

Know your Stars-Inuyasha style

sorry to all fans of the band of seven,kikyo,and all the others that are in here.I was bored when I actually wrote this stuff down on paper.Well R&R.

chapter 2-Renkotsu

Nikki-Welcome back to 'Know your Stars-Inuyasha style'.Im your host,Nikki

Val-And Im Val.Our guest for today is Renkotsu,come on out.

Renkotsu-Do I really have to go through this?

Nikki + Val-YES!NOW GET OUT HERE,DAMMIT!

Renkotsu-okay,okay.Chill(comes out to stage).

Nikki-(eye twitches).Must resist urge to kill guest

Val(sighs)-Let's begin shall we.

Nikki-Right!Renkotsu,he can't even spell his own name.

Renkotsu-I can too.

Val-Prove it.

Renkotsu-R-I-N-C-O-T-S-U

Nikki + Val-(laughing asses off)WRONG!

Val-It's R-E-N-K-O-T-S-U,dumbass.

Nikki-(laughing ass off)Yeah,the idiot doesn't even know how to spell his own name.

Val-Renkotsu,he likes to makeout with Mokotsu(laughs ass off)

Nikki-Wow.That was unexpected

Renkotsu-I hate you all,that's not even true.

Val-Too bad,oh and I hate you too.

Nikki-Renkotsu,he like pretty pink ponies

Renkotsu-Im out of here(leaves building and gets hit by a 18 wheeler).

Nikki + Val-(laughing asses off)

Nikki-Shall we introduce our next guest for next time?

Val-Sure.Who is it.

Nikki-It's Suikotsu.

Val-Ohhhh,this is gonna be fun.

Nikki-Yep.

Nikki + Val-Don't forget R&R.JA NE:D


	3. Chapter 3 Suikotsu

Know your stars-Inuyasha style

Chapter 3 -Suikotsu

Nikki-Welcome again to another addition of 'Know your stars-Inuyasha style' Im your host,Nikki

Val-And Im Val!

Nikki-Let's bring our guest out and get this thing started

Val-Yes,come on out Suikotsu...

Suikotsu-Do I have to?

Nikki-Get out here now,before our chibi army gets you.

Suikotsu-(screams like a girl)Coming(runs out to the stage) here I am.

Nikki-Good boy.Suikotsu,he like to secretly wears a pink and purple too-too and dance around thinking he's the pretty,little princess.

Suikotsu-No I don't!

Nikki-Yes you do.I have pictures,and a videotape proving you do do this.

Val-Play the video so everyone can see it.

Nikki-Okay(plays video and shares pictures with everyone)

People in audiance-(laughing ass off)

Val-(joins in with the laughing of asses off)

Nikki-So,Suikotsu what do you say now?

Suikotsu-I hate you all.

Nikki-I know you do

Val-Suikotsu,he loves to kiss Kiokotsu.(Me-Im not sure if I spelled his name right of not)

Suikotsu-Where do you get your information?

Nikki-A little birdie told us,and who that is you will never know(mentally thanking Bankotsu)

Val-Hehe,yeah.You shall never know.

Suikotsu-(runs away crying like a girl)

Nikki-(sweat drop)

Val-(sweat drop)

Nikki-Well,that's all for today.

Val-Our next guest shall be...Myoga,the flea demon.

Nikki-Goodie.

Nikki + Val-Don't forget to R&R.No flaming please.


	4. Chapter 4 Myoga

Know your stars-Inuyasha stlye

Chapter 4-Myoga

Nikki-Hello again fellow fanfiction writers/readers.Im your host,Nikki

Val-And Im Val.Shall we introduce our guest,come on out...Myoga.

Myoga-(hops out on to stage)You called?

Val-Myoga,he enjoys to suck Inuyasha's blood just to piss Inuyasha off.

Inuyasha-(yells from backstage)MYOGA!YOU DAMN BUG,I'LL KILL YOU!

Val-Ohhhh,someone's pissed

Val-Yeah.Anyway.Let's get to the next fact.Nikki,your turn to say it.

Nikki-Kay.Myoga,he's getting married to that female flea tomorrow.

Myoga-Oh no.Not her.Let me go,let me go!

Val-I don't think so.We're not done yet.

Nikki-Yeah.(talks in scary childish voice)Myoga,he's going to die in a few seconds.

Myoga-I am not

Nikki-Wanna bet?

(girl from the ring(the movie)shows up and steals Myoga's soul.)

Val-Wow,that was fast

Nikki-Yeah,now that our guest is dead,we need to get our next guest ready.

Val-I guess you're right.Who is it?

Nikki-Kikyo.

Val-Ohhhhhhh,can we kill her afterwards?(Me-Sorry Kikyo fan,but Val and I hate Kikyo with a passion for what she did to Inuyasha)

Nikki-Sure,you're here to help me torture the guests aren't you?

Val-You gotta point there.Hehe.XD

Nikki + Val-Don't forget to R&R.Ja ne.


	5. Chapter 5 Kikyo

Know your stars-Inuyasha stlye

Chapter 5-Kikyo

Nikki-Hello again people.It's me,Nikki.

Val-And me,Val.

Nikki-Let's bring out our guest for today,Kikyo.

Val-Yes,come on out you.

Kikyo-(walks out on stage)What do you want?

Nikki-Kikyo,she loves to make-out with Naraku.

Kikyo-Liar.I despise that demon.

Val-(teary eyes)Oh really,then why did you abandon Inuyasha.He was heartbroken and that was until Nikki gave him her heart.

Kikyo-Nikki?Then Nikki's just as pathetic as him.

Nikki-You do realise Inuyasha's backstage and Im standing right here,right?

Kikyo-Does it look like I care?

Val-Can the chibies get her now?

Nikki-Yeah,sure.Inuyasha,do you wanna see Kikyo die?

Inuyasha-(comes out)alright.

Nikki-Alright,Val.Set the chibies free.

Val-(sets free the chibies)Say 'hi' to Naraku for us when you're in Hell,kay?

Kikyo-AHHHHHHHHH!(dies from chibi attack..slaughtered..)

Nikki-That was fun to watch,wasn't it Inuyasha?

Inuyasha-Yeah it was was.(hugs me)

Nikki-Hehe.(hugs Inuyasha back)

Val-(gathers chibies back up)So Nikki,who's our next guest.

Nikki-(thinks for moment)How about Mokotsu?

Val-That sounds good.

Nikki + Val-Don't forget to R&R please and no flaming.Ja ne.


	6. Chapter 6 Mokotsu

Know your Stars Inuyasha style

Before I start this,Im gonna start out by saying I might need some sugesstions from my fellow/faithful readers out there.Anything will do.You got someone you want tourtured,tell me,and you can tell me how you wnat to tourture them.Well let's begin shall we?

Chapter 6-Mokotsu

Nikki-Welcome to 'Know your Stars Inuyasha style' Im your host,Nikki.

Val-And Im Val.Who's our guest for today Nikki?

Nikki-It's Mokotsu,remember?

Val-Oh,yeah! Im a Nutball! XD

Nikki-Yep.So anyway_.Mokotsu,get out here..._NOW!

Mokotsu-What if I don't want to?

Nikki-_Oh,chibi army Mokotsu-_

Mokotsu-Okay,okay,Im here(comes out on stage).What do you want?

Val-We just want to play.Anyway.Mokotsu,he like to play with little dollies.

Nikki-With the pretty little dresses that are bright pink and bright purple(me-you know the real girly stuff)

Mokotsu-Wha?I don't even have any dolls,and why would I make the dolls dress like that?That sounds a liitle weird.

Val-You do it,because you're a bastard and we have proof.

Mokotsu-Is Bankotsu the one giving you this information!Tell me you wenches!

Nikki-One,Im not tellin' and two,make me you little ugly,goddamn sorry excuse for Jaken!

Val-Ohhhh,good one.

Nikki-Thank you.Mokotsu,he's soooooo ugly,he even makes,do I dare say this?(Val nods)He even makes Jaken look cute(me-as in kawaii,cute;just to clear that up for you guys that thought different.)

Mokotsu-Who the hell is Jaken?

Val-(holds Jaken up by back of collar)This is Jaken,see he's more cuter than you'll ever be!

Jaken-Umm...why am I here?Who is this godforesaken...Im not gonna say it.

Nikki-He's got a point Mokotsu,oh and Jaken,you're here to show that you're cuter than him(points to Mokotsu).

Jaken-Oh,okay.Can I go home now?

Nikki-(nods)Yeah,you're free.Do whatever it is you do.

Val-Oh Nikki,can the chibies get Mokotsu now?

Nikki-Sure.Chibies,lunch time.

(Chibies come out of nowhere and attack Mokotsu,and eat him.)

Nikki + Val-(laughing asses off at the death of Mokotsu)

Nikki-Well till next time.Don't forget,you can give us some sugesstions of new victims and ways to tourture them.

Val-Yeah,we're open to anything.

Nikki + Val-Don't forget to R&R.No flaming please.Ja


	7. Chapter 7 Kagome

Know your Stars Inuyasha style

Hello people.As you know I might need some help,you know give some sugesstions on victims or ways to tourture the victims.Well let's begin.This was a great sugesstion from KAGURAwillBEfree.And I would love to thank the people who have reviewed my fanfic.Thursdy Addams,Biohazzard,KAGURAwillBEfree,and all the others.

Chapter 7 Kagome

Nikki-Welcome to another addition of 'Know your Stars Inuyasha style'.Im your host Nikki

Val-And Im Val.Who's our guest for today,Nikki?

Nikki-It's Kagome.

Val-Ohhh.This is gonna be fun.

Nikki-Kagome,come on out.

Kagome-(comes out on stage)Yeah,what is it.

Nikki-Okay Val,start it off.

Val-Kay.Kagome,she is soooo girly,she makes Kagura look cool.

Kagome-(teary eyes)Wha-Im not girly!

Nikki-That's what they all say until some certain people find out the truth.

Kagome-You're all being mean.

Nikki-I'll tell ya when I start to care.Kagome,she selpt with Akitoki and is having his kids.

Kagome-I did not!

Val-Oh yeah.Then what do you call this.(shows pics of Kagome and Akitoki in bed together)

Kagome-AHHHHHHHHHHh!Where'd you get those?

Val-Like I would tell you.

Nikki-Val,do you think the audiance would like to see the chibies get Kagome

Val-Let's ask our viewers.Alright guys,vote on if you want to see the chibies get our little guest.

Nikki-The audiance votes on a scale of one to ten on how bad they want to see this happen

(people in audiance voting)

Val-And the result are in.The audiance wants her to die really bad.

Nikki-(gets chibies ready)Okay guys,you ready.

(audiance nods)

Nikki-Okay chibies,go get her(points to Kagome).

(chibies attack Kaome and chase her out of buliding.She soon gets hit by a truck driven by Hojo.)

Nikki + Val-(laughing asses off)

Nikki-Well that's all for now.

Val-Yep,until next time

Nikki + Val-Don't forget to R&R.No flaming please.

A/N:Hey guys,it's me Nikki.For anyone out there who is a fan of any of the characters on here and are angry in any way,I would like to say sorry so I don't have to get hit with an ass load of flames.Kay?Kay.Ja...for now...


	8. Chapter 8 Naraku

Know your Stars Inuyasha style

Hey everyone.Sorry it took a while,I was busy chasing the liitle green aliens that took my brain again.Damn they are fast,that's it...Im bringing out the demon chibies,my flamethrower,my demon powers,and alot of other things I can think of.

Disclaimer-Sadly I do not own Inuyasha.If I did,it would be full of random stuff.LOL.Well let's start this.

Chapter 8 Naraku

Nikki-Welcome back everyone to 'Know your Stars'.Im your host,Nikki

Val-And Im Val,and here's our guest,Naraku.

Naraku-(walks out on stage)What do you want humans!

Nikki-Human?I happen to be a kage-youkai for your damn information!

Val-Yeah,and Im a fire youkai!

Nikki + Val-BASTARD!

Nikki-(tries to attack Naraku,but Val stops me.)

Naraku-am I suppose to be hurt by that?

Nikki-No,not at that,but this.Naraku,the reason he wears eyeshadow is because he's really a girl.(starts laughing ass off.)

Naraku-Do I look like a female wench?

Nikki-...yes.(nodding giving innocent look)

Val-Naraku,he's actually a cross-dresser.Get it?Since Nikki said Naraku was a girl,and he's dressing like a guy.There you go,a cross-dresser.

Naraku-Damn you!

Nikki-Val,are the chibies ready for their feeding time?

Val-(nods)yeah,should I let them go?

Nikki-(nods)you know it.Alright Val,let 'em go!

Val-(sets chibies free and waves goodbye to Naraku)

Naraku-(gets killed by chibies)

Nikki + Val-(laughing asses off)

Nikki-Well that was fun.Until next time.

Val-Yep,who's our guest for next time,Nikki?

Nikki-I think it will be Miroku.

Val-Ohhhh,this is gonna be fun.

Nikki + Val-Don't forget to R&R.No flaming please.Ja ne.


	9. Chapter 9 Miroku

Know your Stars Inuyasha style

Hey everyone,Here's chappie 9 ofmy fanfic.Hope you like it.Oh and I sadly don't own Inuyasha,his Tetsaiga,or anything else.If I did,it would be really random.Kagome and Kikyo would be dead,Sango would just hit Miroku just for the hell of it,Sesshomaru would just leave Inuyasha alone and Inuyasha would marry me.LOL(sorry Inuyasha fans,nothing personal,just trying to make a joke out that.)Chapter 9 Miroku

Nikki-Welcome back everyone to 'Know your Stars Inuyasha style'.Im your host,Nikki.

Val-And Im Val,and here's our guest,Miroku.

Miroku-(walks out on stage)What is it beautiful ones?

Nikki + Val-(sweat drop and starts whispering)

Nikki-(nods)Uh,right.Miroku,he's really Kuransuke Takeda in disguse.(faces audiance)You know thedude who had a crush on Sango and proposed to her.

Miroku-Wha?Wait Im not him.

Sango-(pulls out hiraikotsu)Die Karanosuke!

Miroku-(screams bloody murder)

Nikki-Um,Sango.We need him for one more minute.

Sango-Okay.(walks away defeated)

Val-My turn,My turn!Miroku,he makes out with Hachi

Miroku-No I don't

Nikki-Yes you do.We have proof.(holds up pictures of Miroku and Hachi making out)

Audiance(gasps then starts laughing asses off)

Miroku-(runs away crying,then gets killed by Val's dragon demon)

Nikki-That was fun.What do you think,Val?

Val-It was hilarious!

Nikki-Well we have to get our guest ready.

Val-Who is it?

Nikki-This is a sugesstion from cookiesama(a.k.a cookie-chan)Tsubaki.Here you go Cookie-Chan,the next victim is yours.

Val-Hope you like it.

Nikki + Val-Don't forget to R&R.No flaming please.Ja ne.


	10. Chapter 10 Tsubaki

Know your Stars Inuyasha style

Hey everyone.You have to excuse Val today,she got sugar high of pocky.So yeah.I still sadly don't own Inuyasha.

chapter 10 Tsubaki

Nikki-Welcome back everyone to 'Know your Stars Inuyasha style'.Im your host,Nikki.

Val-And Im Val,and here's our guest,Tsubaki.

Tsubaki-(walks out on stage)What do you want mortals!

Nikki-For the last time,IM NOT A HUMAN,dumbass bitch!

Val-Hey Tsubaki,incase you didn't know that,look at our profiles!

Tsubaki-(sends her snake demon to attack)Go to hell!

Nikki-Make us!(gives evil death glare,it scares the snake and goes back to Tsubaki)Tsubaki,she's so ugly,it makes the people who look at her sick to their stomach.

Tsubaki-You lie!Im beautiful.More beautiful than Kikyo!

Val-I don't know about that(holds up Kikyo's skeleton and mocks both Kikyo and Tsubaki)

Nikki-(rolling on floor,laughing ass off)

Val-Tsubaki,she's sooo old,not even Naraku would want to date her.

Tsubaki-I hate him,I don't even want togo out withhim.

Nikki-Val,please tell me we can kill her now?

Val-Sure(gets chibies out of their cage)OK,they're ready!

Nikki-Okay set 'em free!

Val-(sets chibies free to attack Tsubaki)

Tsubaki-(got killed by the chibies)

chibies-(evil kid laughter and thunder/lightning in background)

Nikki-Well that was...interesting.

Val-Yeah...it was.

Nikki-I guesseveryone willhave to waittill next time to find out our next victim...er I mean guest.

Val-Well till then.

Nikki + Val-Don't forget to R&R,no flaming please.Ja ne.


	11. Chapter 11 Kaijinbo

Know your Stars Inuyasha style

Hey.I still don't Inuyasha.Oh and try to supress all laughter till the end of the chapter.Arigato.

Chapter 11 Kaijinbo

Nikki-Hey everyone.Welcome to another addition of 'Know your Stars Inuyasha style'.Im your host,Nikki.

Val-And Im Val,and here's our cough victim coughguest,Kaijinbo

Kaijinbo-(walks out on stage)What?

Nikki-We just want to play with you.

Val-Yeah.Kaijinbo,he's soo smelly not even flies,Myoga,or any other bug demon will want to be around him.

Kaijinbo-I don't even care for the damn bugs.

Nikki-Ohh,you're so heartless.Kaijinbo,he's sooo ugly,he can only win ugly contests.

Kaijinbo-You're the ones who're ugly.

Val-Are you sure,because if looks could kill,you could kill the judges of the ugly contests and the audiance watching the contests

Kaijinbo-Would you two like to die now?

Nikki-No,would you?(gives evil smile)

Val-(sets chibies free and wave good bye to Kaijinbo)Bye bye Kaijinbo.

Kaijinbo-(dies from chibi attack)

Nikki + Val-(laughing asses off)

Nikki-Well that's all...for now(insert thunder/lightning and evil laughter in background)

Val-Or next geust will be...Totosai.


	12. Chapter 12 Totosai

Know your Stars Inuyasha style

Hey,I still don't own Inuyasha,all I own that has to deal with Inuyasha is a video game 2 dvd movies(the first and second movie),a plushie,a manga.Enjoy.

Chapter 12 Totosai

Nikki-Welcome everyone to 'Know your Stars Inuyasha style'.Im your host,Nikki.

Val-And Im Val,and here's our guest,Totosai.

Totosai-(comes out on stage)Huh?Who are you people?

Nikki-Totosai,he's really a pig in disguse.

Totosai-Im not a pig.

Val-Right,sure you're not.Totosai,he _loves_ his three-eyed cow.

Totosai-What are you refering to?

Nikki-(sighs)Totosai,he's a dumbass.

Val-Totosai,he wears pink shrimp covered jammies.

Totosai-Who am I?

Nikki-You areour slave.You bow down to us and obey our every command.(evil smile)

Val-Or you shall suffer the wrath of the chibies!(evil laughter)

Totosai-(bows down to us)Masters,what are your wishes?

Nikki + Val-WE.WANT.POCKY!

Totosai-(goes to get lifetime supply of pocky)

Nikki + Val-ALL HAIL POCKY!(gets surgar high and starts boucing off walls)

Nikki-(calms down)This is fun,what do you think Val?

Val-Oh yeah,it fun.

Nikki + Val-Don't forget to R&R.No flaming please.Ja ne.


	13. Chapter 13 Sango

Know your Stars Inuyasha style

disclaimer-I still don't own Inuyasha or his smexy hot body.Oh well I can dream.Hehe.Enjoy

Chapter 13-Sango

Nikki-Welcome back to 'Know your Stars Inuyasha style'.Im your host,Nikki.

Val-And Im Val,and here's our guest,Sango.

Sango-(comes out on stage)What is it?

Val-Sango.she's a softie on people

Sango-I am,because I care for humans

Nikki-What if they were demons in diguse,what then?

Sango-I'll kill them.

Val-...

Nikki-...right.Val,the next 'fact' about our 'guest'.

Val-(nods)Kay.Sango,she...(gasps)...she killed...(starts crying chibi style).

Nikki-Val,who'd she kill?

Val-(sniffs)SHE KILLED SHIPPO!(starts crying again).

Nikki-(gasps)No.

Val-(nods)

Sango-I didn't touch him!

Val-Oh yeah(takes out picture of Sango killing Shippo and starts crying agian)

Nikki-Sango,you're so heartless.

Sango-I give up!(walks away)

Val-Is she gone yet?

Nikki-(nods)yeah,she's gone.

Val-Okay.Who's our next guest?

Nikki-You'll have to find out next time.

Val-Kay.Well till then...

Nikki + Val-Don't forget to R&R.No flaming please,ja ne.


	14. Chapter 14 Goshinki

Know your Stars Inuyasha style

disclaimer-I still do not own Inuyasha's smexy hot body or anything else.

Oh and one little thing.READ THE DAMN LINE THAT SAYS "NO FLAMING PLEASE!"I don't do this kind of crap for my damn health people.I do it for your damn entertainment!So next time I check my reviews,I better not see anything about complaining about the character dying from the chibie attack,damn.SO I WILL REPEAT DO NOT FLAME ME OR I DELETE THE STORY!Do I make myself clear to you people?

chapter 14 Goshinki

Nikki-Welcome everyone to 'Know your Stars Inuyasha style'.Im your host,Nikki.

Val-And Im Val,and here's our guest,Goshinki.

Goshinki-(comes out on stage)What do you want humans?

Nikki-Before we start.I hope everyone read the things I said.That is considered a warning,so if anyone flames this story anymore times than needed,and I hope it would be none...SAY GOODBYE TO COMEDY CORNER!Thank you,now we can begin.

Val-Nikki's pissed.Anyway,Goshinki,he's a cute,harmless,little dragon in disguse.

Goshinki-Im not cute and Im not harmless.You bitch.

Val-I just did not hear you call me that.

Goshinki-Are you deaf?

Val-Hell's no,Im just crazy.

Nikki-Yep.You're my crazy little nutball.

Val-(does chibi smile)hehe.

Nikki-Goshinki,he couldn't kill his 'sisters' even if he tried.

Goshinki-Who the hell are you talking about.

Nikki-(sighs)Kanna and Kagura you dumbass.Oh and Hakudoushi,but I guess he would be considered your little brother.I think.

Val-I think you're right too.Anywho,Goshinki,he really likes the sight of prettiful flowers and anything peaceful.

Goshinki-What have you been smoking?

Nikki-It's not that kind of drug,it's the effects of pocky.

Val-(starts bouncing off walls)Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Nikki-Val,I still need you down here.

Val-Kays.

Nikki-(starts humming attack song)

Val-Ohhhhh,the attack song.

Nikki + Val-(start singing)First attack,second attack,third attack,la.Mother was killed and her daughter too.First attack,second attack,third attack,la.Tears fell down to the underworld and that's where you'll go too.Play with me.(explosions in background)

Goshinki-What in the hell is that?

Chibies-(evil laughter)

Nikki-I think the chibies want to _'play'_ with Goshinki,Val.

Val-I know.Go get them right?

Nikki-(nods)Please and thank you.

Val-(sets chibies free)

Nikki-Well that was fun.

Val-Yes it was.

Nikki + Val-Don't forget to R&R.**NO FLAMING PLEASE!**Ja ne.


	15. Chapter 15 Koharu

Know your Stars

Nikki-I do not own Inuyasha sadly and gomen(sorry to those who don't understand japanese)to fans of this character and the others that will follow.Well let the fun begin.

chapter 15-Koharu

Nikki-Hey everyone,welcome back to 'Know your Stars'.Im your host,Nikki.

Val-And Im Val.And this is our guest,Koharu.

Koharu-(comes out on stage)What?

Nikki-Koharu,she's U-G-L-Y, she anit got no allibi,she ugly.

Val-(rolling on floor laighing ass off)

Koharu-I don't see what's so funny.Are you even human?

Nikki-What a dumbass.Im a kage-youkai.

Val-And Im a fire demon...Come to me Entei!Let us cause destruction together.

Entei-(comes out of nowhere and loyaly goes over to Val)

Nikki-(sweatdrop)Ooooookayyyyyy.Val has officially lost her mind or she had too much pocky.

Val-There's no such thing as too much pocky.

Nikki-True,anyway.Koharu.She has a secret crush on her master's son,but won't tell him.

Koharu-No I don't.

Val-That's not what I heard.

Nikki-What did you hear?

Val-That her master raped her.

Nikki- O.o" Okay then.That was a weird piece of information.Thank you Val-Chan.

Val- You're welcome,Nikki-Chan.

Koharu-That bastard did not rape me!

Nikki + Val-(looks at each other) in denial.

Koharu-I AM NOT!

Nikki + Val-...

Nikki- she did not just yell the hosts of this show/fanfic.(eyes turning red)

Val-Oh yeah she did.

Nikki-Oh that's it,she's is a dead girl.(rolling up sleeves and gets ready to fight)

Val-(holds Nikki back)DEMON RABID CHIBIES...IT'S LUNCH TIME!(evil laughter)

Demon Rabid Chibies-(attack )(evil laughter)

Nikki-Well that was fun wasn't it Val?

Val-(nods)Yes it was.

Nikki-We should get our next guest ready for the next chapter.

Val-Who would that be.

Nikki-You have to wait till next time,Val-Chan.

Val-Awwww.Kay.

Nikki + Val-Don't forget to R&R.No flaming please and ja ne.ALL HAIL POCKY!(insane laughter)


	16. Chapter 16 Kaijinbo

Know your Stars Inuyasha style

Hi everyone.I don't Inuyasha or anything else ok?Ok.Let's start

chapter 16-Kaijinbo again!

Nikki-Hey everyone.It's me,Nikki.Im your host for this wonderful little fanfic.

Val-And Im Val.Hehe.(thinking mischeivious thoughts)Oh and here's our vict...uh...I mean guest,Kaijinbo.

Kaijinbo-(comes out of nowhere)What is it humans!

Nikki-(muttering curses at Kaijinbo about not being humans.)Anyway.Kaijinbo,he's so he entered an ugly contest but they turned him down "Sorry,no professionals."

Kaijinbo-That's not true!Im very good looking!

Nikki + Val- (O.o)

Val-...Um...Nikki,I think we just brought a nutcase into the area.

Nikki-I think you're right.Val you're turn.

Val-Right!Kaijinbo,he so nuts that he was sent to the insane insylam(takes out flashlight and puts it under face)...then he broke out.

Nikki-(screams)

Kaijinbo-Are you sure Im the one who's nuts.

Val-(nods)Yeah.

Nikki-I was just playing around.Anyway.Kaijinbo if I take this giant bucket of chocolate sauce,you will attract a bunch of pocky lovers and chibies.

Kaijinbo-You come anywhere near me with that thing and I'll kill you.(goes to take out a new version of tokijin only to find it missing.)

Val-Looking for this?Hehe.(takes out sword)

Kaijinbo-You little brat,you give that back!

Nikki-Don't do it Val!(sneaks up on Kaijinbo and dumps bucket of chocolate sauce on him)

Kaijinbo-What the hell!

Nikki + Val-(laughing asses off)

Chibi army-(attack Kaijinbo and beat him to a bloody pulp)

Nikki-Ummmmmmm...no comment.

Val-Same here.

Nikki-Ok,one last thing for us to say before we leave.Val would you do the honors.

Val-Ok!(clears throat),Kaijinbo,he's so fat and so ugly.His own mother thought he was a big hairy bug!

Kaijinbo-My mother's dead!

Kaijinbo's mother-(shows up and hits Kaijinbo)Die you ugly little bug!!DIE!!

Nikki-You were saying,Kaijinbo?

Val-Now I think that killed him.

Nikki-(sigh)We loose more guests/victims that way.

Val-Yeah.Oh well.Who's the next name on our list of vic...I mean guests.

Nikki-Ummmmm...let's see.Oh looks like we get Naraku again.

Val-Yes!We get to tourture (muffled talking)

Nikki-Don't spoil our name for Naraku.That wouldn't be fair to our readers.

Val-Oh!You're right.Hehe.

Nikki + Val-Don't forget to R&R.No flaming please.Ja ne.


	17. Chapter 17 Naraku again!

**Know your Stars-Inuyasha style**

**Chapter 17-Naraku again!**

Nikki-Hey everyone.Welcome back to 'Know your Stars-Inuyasha style'.Im your host,Nikki.Oh and we're coming to you live from my room which you will never find.

Val-And Im Val.And here's our vic-I mean guest,Naraku.

Naraku-(comes into said location)What do you wenches want?

Nikki-(eye twitches).Val,is it against the rules to get rid of the guest this early?

Val-I think so.

Nikki-Damn.

Naraku-You couldn't kill me even if you wanted too.

Nikki-Oh now he crossed the line!Naraku,you are a dead man!

Val-Nikki,chill just read the que card.

Nikki-Fine.Naraku...(laughing) his real name is...Kunara!(starts laughing ass off)

Val-(laughing ass off)

Naraku-You dare insult the all powerful Naraku!

Val-Ummmm...Yeah we do.

Nikki-Here is a scenario for you Naraku:

'One day Naraku walks into a peaceful village and says "Fear me for I am the almighty Kunara!" The villagers stand in silence until...they soon all burst into laughter.Naraku gets angry "Silence you humans!".The villagers laughed even more...one even throws a rock at Naraku's head and knocks him out.'

Val-(laughing) That was funny.

Nikki-I know.

Naraku-How dare you.(does powerful attack but misses)

Nikki-(sweatdrop)That was sad.

Val-(nods)Anyway...Naraku...he had an affair with Tsubaki and then got bitchslapped by Kikyo for it.

Naraku-What!?That did not happen!!!

Nikki-Oh yeah.Then how do you explain this!? (show picture of Naraku and Tsubaki kissing and Kikyo bitchslapping him)

Naraku-Where did you get that!?Give it to me now!!

Nikki-Make me!(runs away from Naraku)

Val-(sticks tounge out at Naraku)...BASTARD!!!!

Naraku-I will kill you all!(chases after Nikki)

Nikki-You have to catch me first (gives Naraku the finger)

Naraku-You liitle worthless wench!

Val-Naraku,he's actually a bisexual man-whore...(starts laughing ass off)

Nikki-(laughing ass off)

Naraku-What makes you say that,wench?!

Val-...This...(shows picture of Naraku trying to rape Kohaku and when he tried to rape Kikyo)

Nikki-You know,Kunara?You really are pathetic.I mean,come on,most of the 'Inuyasha' fans out there want your ass dead.

Val-Yep.It's true.

Nikki-(sets the rabid demon chibies on Naraku)LUNCH TIME!!!!!!!

Narku-(gets killed by the rabid demon chibies)

Nikki-Well that was fun.

Val-Yes.It was fun.So Nikki,who's next on our list?

Nikki-That would be a secret.You have to wait till it's up.

Val-(defeated sigh)Oh,ok.

Nikki + Val-Well don't forget to R&R.No flaming please,and ja ne.


End file.
